


Two Tits, John Deacon

by siriuslymooned



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bed Rest, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Party, Smut, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: My works for Disco Deacy





	1. Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey fren, can I possibly get a John Deacon imagine where he takes care of a sick reader?

“The doctor said bed rest, so stay here.”

You were going insane. For the last couple of days, you hadn’t been feeling that great and John being the wonderful boyfriend that he was, got you straight to the doctor.

The good news, you weren’t dying- something that you’d been screaming about a couple days ago because you could barely breathe, and you weren’t contagious. The bad news, you were sick- duh- and were to stay in bed for the next several days. Your body needed rest… and fluids.

Now John was being the perfect boyfriend. Bringing you your medicine, hot soup and mashed potatoes, he even had Roger help him bring the tv and record player to the bedroom. It was sweet but you were developing a little cabin fever.

And you wanted cuddles.

John had been running back and forth to make sure you had everything you might need or want within arms reach. The only thing missing was him.

“Baby?” Your throat was a little scratchy.

He ran into the room, nearly out of breath, “What is it? Did I forget something? What do you need?”

“I need cuddles.”

He broke into a smile and crawling into bed with you. His arms wrapping tightly around you and burying his face into your hair.

“Perfect.”


	2. Daddy *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink Deaky please??

/ “Harder, daddy”

The first time, it was an accident. But seeing his flustered reaction was enough to make you do it again.

Always in private at first. He would bring you something and you’d offer him a “thank you, daddy”

You’d be spending time together and he wasn’t close enough so you shoot him a, “Daddy, I need cuddles.”

He liked it.

/ “You look so hot daddy”

You’d tease him in public. At first when you two were out alone. But it wasnt long before you starting saying it around the guys.

You always kept your at a whisper, making sure he was the only one that heard you. He’d cough and his cheeks would go red.

But he’d give you a look that told you that, when the two of you got home, you were in for it. It excited you.

/ “I’ll miss you daddy”

You laid in bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Your head on John’s chest.

“You think I’m going anywhere without you?”

He smiled at you and pressed a kiss against your cheek.


	3. I Intend To

It had been a long day and all you wanted was to eat some food and go to bed. You made your way to the kitchen and pulled out some food to munch on.

As you started to dish out of food, you felt arms wrapping around your waist and lips on your neck.

Smiling at the sensation, you looked back at the boy and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Welcome home.”

Home. Such a simple concept but you hadn’t really understood it until you met John. After that, it all made sense. Home I where the heart is and your heart was John.

You turned back to your food. John’s hands came up and pulled off your jacket and his lips returned to your neck and left a trail to your shoulder.

“John,” you muttered out.

You felt his teeth begin to graze your skin and his hands came up to cup your breasts. You bite down on your lower lip and leaned back against him.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish.”

His lips pulled back and turned you around to face him. There was a mischievous smile on his face.

“Oh I intend to finish.”


	4. What He's Got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcanons for deaky dating a bar tender? Maybe one of the bars queen/smile were regulars at? Love ya writing xx

/ They met on a normal Queen pub crawl night out.

It was Roger’s turn to pick the place and of course he picked some crazy busy place.

“The bar tender is cute and has been all over me since I started coming here.”

Not really the truth.

Roger was a lot of pride and ego. A wet sock could stick to him and he’d think it was a flirting technique.

When Deacy saw her though, he understood how she would be all over Roger.

She looked to be his type.

Well, his type was anyone who could convince to go home with him.

Probably wasn’t the best thing to say about someone- that they looked like they could be convinced to go home and fuck a slutty rockstar

She had this wonderful smile and when she saw Roger, she hugged him.

It later turned out that they had shared a few classes together, back in the University days, and she did indeed have a crush on him

John was a bit upset by that

The two of them had actually had a nice conversation while Rog was off chatting up some girls elsewhere in the bar

When it was finally time to hit the next spot, the bar tender asked if Deacy could stay

“Really? You want me to stay?” Your enthusiastic nod made him smile and he told the guys to go on without him

That was the beginning of their… something

John would stop by almost every night, when the band wasn’t away.

He’d keep her company and at the end of the night he’d walk her to her car or drive her home.

It was during one of these nights that she finally kissed him.

She’d grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled him in, her lips pressing against his.  
When he pulled back he asked, “What was that for?”

She shrugged, “Well I didn’t see you making a move so I decided to go for it.”

“But I thought you and Roger-”

She shook her head, “Once upon a time, I thought he was cute. Then he ruined it by opening his mouth. I like you, John. I think you’re wonderful and sweet and damn you’re cute.”

He just smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. His hands were flat on her waist.  
When Roger found out, he excited for his friend

“Alright, all hail king Deacy!”

He wasn’t angry at all. In fact, he was quite impressed.

“I’ve been trying to get her to actually talk to me for months but you just had to swoop in and steal her from me.”

It made Deacy a little cocky, being able to “bag” the girl Roger had been eyeing.

When they all went back to that bar, Roger had DRAMATICALLY asked what Deacy had that he didn’t.

She answered, “A heart, a brain and a nerve.”

Deacy pressed a kiss against her cheek, “And now her.”


	5. Upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Hey fren. Can I get a John Deacon smut? Preferably fluffy?

Parties were never really Y/N’s thing but she always seemed to show up. She had to, John kept inviting her. John had been nursing a pretty crush on her but didn’t know how to go about telling her. And the guys weren’t much help with it either. There was no real advice, just some teasing and almost slipping it out anytime they were around her.

Y/N found herself in the kitchen holding a cup full of something that smelled like death- obviously something Roger had made. That boy was gonna end up killing himself if he wasn’t careful.

As she carefully sipped on the death liquid, Brian came up to her and grabbed the cup out of her hand. She let out a whine.

“Trust me, I just saved your life.” He was only half joking.

Y/N just rolled her eyes.

“What are you doing over here,” Brian asked, “Shouldn’t you be hangout over by a certain fuzzhead bassist?”

She couldn’t help but smile. He was why she had come but with the hundreds of people that filled the place, she couldn’t find him and didn’t even know where to begin looking. So she stayed in the kitchen area, figuring he would come by eventually.

Brian shook his head at her, “He just went upstairs.”

Taking the hint, she moved from her spot and started to leave the kitchen, only stopping when Brian called out her name, making her turn to look at him.

“Make my boy a man.”

When Y/N made it to the top of the stairs, she started to feel her heartbeating faster. As she made her way down the hall, she could’ve sworn that her heart was gonna try to leap out of her throat. To be quite honest, she had had a pretty big crush on the bassist and was pretty sure he had one on her.

It was then that she realized that she had no idea where John was. Brian had just said he came up here but gave her no indication of where up here he would be.

Biting her lip she called out, “Deaky?”

A door opened and a flustered John poked his head out, smiling, “Hey! I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“I’ve been here over an hour,” John’s smile fell, “You don’t come by the kitchen much do you?”

He shook his head. And then silence.

So much uncomfortable silence.

Finally, John cleared his throat, “Do… Do you wanna go back downstairs?”

Y/N shook her head, choosing instead to move closer to him. It was now or never and she didn’t want to wait any longer. A move had to be made and if he wasn’t gonna make it, she would. Her lips captured his softly, not wanting to overdo the kiss.

John pulled back, “What was that for?”

“I like you. Don’t you like me?”

He nodded and pulled her back, lips reattaching, and pulled her into vacant bedroom. He only stopped moving when he felt a wall against his back. Y/N pushed her body against him, trying to get as close as possible. Her lips became more insistant and her hands tangled into his hair.

His fingers were cold and made Y/N shiver when she felt them on her body. John went to pull back to see if she was okay but she didn’t allow it, instantly pulling his mouth back to hers. Instead, she gripped his shirt and started to walk back towards the bed and gently pulled him down on top of her when they reached it.

John started to grind against her, the beat from the music playing downstairs faintly spilling into the bedroom. His mouth left hers only to attach to her neck. Sucking down and teasing with his teeth. Y/N let out a breathy moan.

Her hands slipped under his shirt and lightly scratched down his back, eliciting a growl from John. It excited her. She had never seen him like this before, probably no one had seen him like this before.

Wanting more of her, John pulled back to lift up her shirt and unhook her bra. Both clothing items were tossed behind him. His mouth came down gently on one of her breasts, his tongue teasing her nipple. One hand teased the other while his other hand slipped into her jeans and began to rub against her.

Louder moans began slipping out of her as his fingers rubbed against her clit. He then slipped a couple of fingers in her and she let out a cry of pleasure. He was all she ever wanted and now she had him. He had her.

His rhythm started slow. He reased her breast from his mouth and kissed her again, only briefly.

“I wanna hear you,” and his fingers began to move faster.

More and more sounds began to slip from out from her, all indistinguishable aside from his name slipping out a few times, coated in pleasure.

“That’s it. Let them all know. Let them know who you belong to.”

Y/N could feel herself getting closer and closer. John noticed her breathing getting faster and her legs getting tighter. He pulled his fingers out from inside her, making Y/N look at him wide eyed.

John only smirked at her, unzipping his pants and discarding them before pulled off hers. He gave his cock a couple of tugs before lining up at her enterance. This beautiful girl was laid out just for him.

He kissed her again as he entered her, both of them groaning at the pleasure. Y/N’s head fell back and John’s lips were once again on her neck. He rocked in her fast, knowing they both needed release and only had a few moments.

“F… John, I’m-”

His movements sped up and brought her to where she needed to be. She let out a scream of pleasure and he smirked again, feeling quite pleased with himself.

They were still for a moment, their breathing the only sound that filled the room. He felt her fingers in his hair again and he smiled at her.


	6. Bathroom Blowjob *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deacy smut is lacking 😩😩 can you write something like there’s been a lot of mutual sexual energy between deacy n the reader? Maybe the band notices and tells him to do something about it?? and they eventually go at it? idk ah thank youu💓💞

“Birds do it. Bees do it. Fucking fleas do it. I don’t get it. I’m hot! Why won’t he look at me?”

You smirk at your friend. She’d practically dragged you out to the pub to hear a band play- well to get with the drummer of the band, but she wasn’t even on his radar.

Served her right.

“I’m gonna get a drink. I’ll be right back.”

It want until you started making your way to the bar that you noticed just how packed it was. When you finally made it to the bar, she couldn’t get the bartender’s attention.

“Excuse me?”

You heard a voice call from next to you. The bassist from the band that just played.

The bar tender made his way over to him and you muttered something under your breath.

He ordered his drink and then pointed to you, “and whatever the lady’s having.”

The bartender looked to you for your order.

“Whiskey. Neat.”

You looked at the bassist, “Thank you.”

He smiled, “Figured it was the best way to break the ice,” he extended his hand, “John.”

You shook it and introduced yourself. The drinks came and were sipped on as the two of you talked. Apparently the band had started growing bigger and they were going off to record an album soon.

It was impressive. They were going big things for themselves, assuming it wasn’t just a line he have just to hookup.

Your face must have given your skepticism away.

“You don’t believe me?”

You shrugged, “I get dragged to a lot of these because my friend likes to hook up with greasy band dudes. I’ve heard a lot of lines.”

He chuckled. You were a beautiful girl, it didn’t surprise him that she got hit on.

“Let’s pretend that it is a line. Would it work?”

You smirk.

Grabbing his hand, you abandon the drinks and pull him towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind you, you look at the man. Long hair, innocent eyes.

His hands grab your sides and pull your body to his. You pull your shirt off and smile at the soft expletive that slipped from his mouth.

Your lips were on his and hands tangled in his hair. He and his body were so responsive, feeling his hardening cock against your leg.

Not wasting any time, you unzip his pants and bend down on your knees. You give his dripping cock a could of tugs before taking him in your mouth.

“Oh fuck.”

You hum out a response, the vibration making him whimper. His hands were in your hair, changing the speed and fucking your mouth.

He smiles when you gag a little.

“Good girl. Choke on this cock.”

His confidence was intoxicating. You could tell he was close. The sounds that spilled from his mouth sounded caught in his throat and his fingers tightened in her hair.

He let out one last groan before cumming in your mouth. You licked it up, cleaning the mess before grabbing your shirt and standing to her feet.

“God. That was good.” John said, out of breath.

You smile and pull on your shirt. You then walk up to him and press a kiss against his lips.

“If your band ever plays in town,” she pulls out a pen and jots down her number on his arm, “call me.”


End file.
